saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Art Online: New Aincrad
|Caption = |Publish = |Author = FedeTkd |Cover Character = Kirito & Galant |Status = On Hiatus |Prequel = Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes |Sequel = Sword Art Online: The Stardust Knight Rises |Related Stories = }} (Also known as Sword Art Online: NA, or more simple, SAO:NA) is a fan-fiction series created and written by FedeTkd. It is the sequel of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes, but it can be read before it. It will have a sequel, named Sword Art Online: The Stardust Knight Rises. Overview In August 2026, after the end of the , Kirito and his friends have returned to to find most of Aincrad in control of Hao, who under the title of Supreme King, has risen his legions to become the new King of Aincrad and unite the hundred floors of the floating castle under a banner of peace. As response to the looming threat, Kirito has rallied his friends and many of Hao's enemies, forming the Knights of the Blood Oath, to defeat the tyrant and climb to the top of the world and finish what he started almost four years ago. As they Blood Knights venture into the war for Aincrad, they encounter the mysterious solo-player Galant, a mercenary for the Legions who is embarked on a personal crusade in the game, searching revenge for the person who took everything away from him. As they advance from floor to floor of the floating castle, their skills, resolve, and ideologies will cash in the Great Aincrad War, an event that shall decide the fate of all of New Aincrad. *'Genre': Action/Drama/Adventure/Romance *'Rating': +13 Chapters Principal Story Line Arc 1: Battle for Freedom *SAO:NA - Prologue *SAO:NA - Chapter I: After the Fire *SAO:NA - Chapter II: War *SAO:NA - Chapter III: Freedom Warriors *SAO:NA - Chapter IV: The Dimachearus Knight *SAO:NA - Chapter V: Fugitives *SAO:NA - Chapter VI: Divide and Conquer *SAO:NA - Chapter VII: Crimson Blood Eyes *SAO:NA - Chapter VIII: Greetings and Farewells *SAO:NA - Chapter IX: The Greater Good *SAO:NA - Chapter X: Empty Hands *SAO:NA - Chapter XI: Free Man *SAO:NA - Chapter XII: The Path We Follow *SAO:NA - Chapter XIII: The Greatest Cause *SAO:NA - Chapter XIV: Oath of Loyalty *SAO:NA - Chapter XV: Two Paths *SAO:NA - Chapter XVI: Harsh Truths *SAO:NA - Chapter XVII: Balance Scale *SAO:NA - Chapter XVIII: Bonds *SAO:NA - Chapter XIX: Shadows of Death *SAO:NA - Chapter XX: Wrath of the Aesir Arc 2: Battle for Aincrad *SAO:NA - Chapter XXI: Enemies of the Kingdom *SAO:NA - Chapter XXII: King of Blades *SAO:NA - Chapter XXIII: Lurking Wolves *SAO:NA - Chapter XXIV: Heavy Burdens *SAO:NA - Chapter XXV: Sea Robbers *SAO:NA - Chapter XXVI: Inner Schisms *SAO:NA - Chapter XXVII: One in Ten *SAO:NA - Chapter XXVIII: The Chasm *SAO:NA - Chapter XXIX: Alea Iacta Est *SAO:NA - Chapter XXX: Clash of Kings *SAO:NA - Chapter XXXI: The Wolf, the Rose and the Viper *SAO:NA - Chapter XXXII: Stalemate *SAO:NA - Chapter XXXIII: Seed of Tears *SAO:NA - Chapter XXXIV: Separate Paths *SAO:NA - Chapter XXXV: The Reprisal *SAO:NA - Chapter XXXVI: The Dead *SAO:NA - Chapter XXXVII: The Dying *SAO:NA - Chapter XXXVIII: *SAO:NA - Chapter XXXIX: *SAO:NA - Chapter XL: *SAO:NA - Chapter XLI: *SAO:NA - Chapter XLII: *SAO:NA - Chapter XLIII: *SAO:NA - Chapter XLIV: *SAO:NA - Chapter XLV: *SAO:NA - Epilogue Characters *'Knights of the Blood:' **Kirito **Galant **Klein **Asuna **Lamorak **Jack **Leafa **Sinon **Aki **Diana **Kana **Sybil **Lisbeth **Yui **Silica **Recon **Agil **Dale **Kunimittz **Dynamm **Issin **Harry One **Fronjot **Fandral **Hogun **Jun **Siune **Tecchi **Talken **Nori **Cerdyn **Kazz **Sakuya **Alicia Rue **Antinomy *'Salamander Army:' **General Eugene **Kagemune *'Black Flag' **Thatch **Crow **Kidd **Robberts **Morgan *'Non Players:' **Kikuoka Seijirou **Jonathan Jols *'The Supreme Legion:' **Hao **Markus **Zar **Tyr **Freya **Taikeus **Magnus **Vorhes **Julius **Octavius **Augustus *'The League of Darkness Knights': **Mordread **Yakuza **Whipper **Sabrac **The Band of the Nine: ***Thanos ***Hikami ***Lyn ***Valon ***Chezire ***Kalius ***Lyunatix ***Zomrat ***Stur *'Mercenaries': **Stoka **Rocke *'Citizens of Aincrad's Kingdom': **Varus **Abelia **Graccus **Otome Satou Sub-Events Gallery ' NA-Cover2.jpg|Cover 2 SAO-NA-Cover3-The 14.jpg|Former poster - The fourteen major characters Galant-L&D.jpg|Galant- Light and Darkness All-Hail-The-King.png|All Hail The King SAO-NA-Arc1-cover.jpg|thumb|300px|Former Arc 1 Cover ' Music Themes Opening Arc = |-|Ending Arc 1 = |-| Opening Arc 2= |-|Ending Arc 2= Category:Series